


Uta no Prince Sama Drabbles

by mialuv889



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universes, Drabbles, F/M, Random Encounters, not a cohesive story, random pairings, this is just a way to get things out of my mind while writing other stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mialuv889/pseuds/mialuv889
Summary: Drabbles and random pairings that don't go with any one story or universe. Most stories include my OC Miya/Mia and deal mostly with Oc/Character pairings.Chapter One: He felt her breathe in sharply when her back hit the wall. It felt like she was sucking the breath right out of him as he continued to attack her lips with his. Excitement stirred in his breasts as her smaller body molded against his. In the back of his mind he knew this wasn’t how he thought this would play out or who he thought he’d be doing this with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during my story Twin Circumstances. Pairing Masato/Miya

_He felt her breathe in sharply when her back hit the wall. It felt like she was sucking the breath right out of him as he continued to attack her lips with his. Excitement stirred in his breasts as her smaller body molded against his. In the back of his mind he knew this wasn’t how he thought this would play out or who he thought he’d be doing this with._

_There were so many reasons why he shouldn’t be here, but none of them seemed to matter as her fingers combed through his hair, then tugged enough to cause a gasp to escape his lips as their lips parted. Both of them gulped for air, her chest rose and fell, her breasts swelling with each intake of air._

_The alcohol from earlier made thinking hard to do, but he kept trying to reason himself out of this before he did something he regretted. The heat from her green eyes made rational thought impossible. Reason was forgotten as the hard planes of his body pressed into her soft curves. Why did this feel so good?_

_He didn’t stop her as she grabbed his hand and drew him over to the bed._

_“How do you want to do this?”_

_Her voice was low and raspy. His gut tightened when he saw the splash of color spread over her cheeks. Humility wasn’t really something he associated with Miya. It never occurred to him that someone like her would ever feel an emotion like that._

_His own face heated up considerably. Her humility was contagious. “I don’t…” he trailed off as he considered his own inexperience. “I’ve never…” His face burned as he tried to find the words._

_Her face softened as if she knew what he wanted to say. “Okay.” She nodded her head. “We’ll just play it by ear then.”_

_She moved closer to him, her nose bumping into his cheek awkwardly as she sought out his mouth again. His heart lurched, his breath catching as her lips skimmed the corner of his mouth. Instinctively, he sought her out, his lips brushing over hers. Once. Twice. The third time he lingered, heat stirring in his gut as her lips parted beneath his. Her tongue flicked out against his lower lip._

_A muted moan escaped his lips._

_She took advantage of the opportunity to thrust her tongue through his parted lips, the tip briefly touching his own before darting back out of his mouth. His moan deepened. His body now moving on it’s own as he dipped his head low, his lips finding hers, coaxing them open, then returning the favor._

_The brief moment of awkwardness and doubt were now forgotten as his hands urged her slowly down to the bed. His mouth moved from her lips. He skimmed the softness of her neck, his tongue tasting the difference between her mouth and skin. Already he ached to be closer to her than he was. So much closer._

_“Masa…”_

_His stomach twisted with desire as she moaned out for him. His kissed and licked a path down from her neck to the exposed skin and swell of cleavage visible just above the deep neckline of her shirt. His hands moved from her sides, pushing her shirt up and over her head, then down to cup the underside of her breasts._

_“Oh, yes…”_

_Her moan teased his ears. She arched her back, thrusting her breast further into his grasps, her bottom wiggling slightly as she searched out some form of friction. Her nipples pebbled against the satin fabric of her bra. Without thinking, he leaned down and sucked on the puckered nub._

_The guttural groan that erupt from Miya’s mouth twisted the knife of desire stuck in Masato’s gut. Her hands that had been idly resting on his shoulders, now wound around his head, pulling him in as she simultaneously thrust her breast in his face._

_He couldn’t stop himself from pressing back into her as well. With one hand moving to her back and the other moving down to cup her bottom and pulling her against him. He groaned against her breast as the shock of pleasure rushed through him._

_Needing more contact, he pulled away from her breasts and kneeled on the bed, then he drew her up to straddle his lap. He rocked himself against her, feeling his hidden erection press intimately against her. Did she feel him, he wondered._

_She rocked against him and moaned out. “Masato…”_

_Dry humping. He never thought he’d engage in something so base, but there he was. Both of them writhed, their hips undulating in an ancient and familiar rhythm. It didn’t take long before even that wasn’t enough for them. Miya pushed away from him, sliding off his lap and back onto the bed with a thump._

_Her hands reached behind her, unclasping her bra and shaking it free before tossing it aside. The voluminous globes concealed inside were now on full view._

_“Masato!” She caught his attention and he dragged his gaze upwards to her face. “You should get undressed.”_

_“Oh…” Already she was wiggling out of the jeans she was wearing, a hint of white peeking out as she slide them off her hips and down flailing legs, leaving behind only naked skin, told him she was in quite the hurry._

_He started undoing the buttons on his shirt as she undressed, then groaned slightly when she started to assist him in undressing as well. Which proved harder to do than he anticipated. All that naked flesh now within reach proved quite the distraction. So didn’t the press of her hot lips against his chest as she slowly pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms._

_He shook his shirt free, letting it drop behind him, then sat up on his knees, his fingers fumbling with his belt before Miya batted his hands away and finishing the job for him. She shoved his pants and briefs down, her hand wrapping around him and squeezing softly._

_His hips bucked up, thrusting his erection into her hand. A soft cry escaped his mouth. The slow stroke of her hand around him left him breathless. Very rarely had he ever indulged in such self satisfaction. Ren often said he was sexually repressed. Usually as a jest to get a rise out of him. The reality is he had no idea how right he was._

_Masturbation was often discouraged growing up. Such base behavior was unseemly for some of his station. The reality was that he was a human being and felt desire as much as the next person. Then again, doing it to himself didn’t feel nearly as good as Miya’s hand did in that moment. Too good, in fact._

_He pushed her hand away, then urged her back on the bed as he moved his body to cover hers. He kicked his legs free of his trousers and brief, barely registering as they hit the floor behind him. He watched as her gaze flickered between his face and lower. He had no idea how he measure up size-wise, but she didn’t seem disappointed._

_He leaned down, capturing her lips with his once more. His breathing was ragged again as he moved his hips closer to hers, his erection brushing over the soft hair dressing her nether region. He felt her dampness beckoning him. Exciting him._

_“Can I?”_

_She nodded her head at his inquiry, her breath catching as he prodded her entrance. Once he found the perfect angle, he pushed into her slowly, stretching out her entrance with his intrusion. He’d never felt anything so incredible in his entire life. She stretched around him, hot and wet with arousal._

_Once he was fully sheathed, he paused, giving both of them a moment to process what was happening and for Masato to catch his breath as he struggled to with this new found ecstasy. Then he started to move. Slowly at first, then faster as he acclimated to the feeling of Miya stretched and rubbing against him. It was amazing. What started out as soft pants puffing out of his mouth, soon became unbridled moans of pleasure. He wasn’t the only one giving voice to his bliss. Miya was also being quite vocal. It didn’t surprise him one bit when a myriad of colorful phrases started pouring from her lips. Being crass was second nature to her._

_Before this night, he would say her choice of words were off putting. But right then, the way she begged him to ‘fuck her harder’ was the most tantalizing of aphrodisiac he’s ever experienced. And, of course, he obliged. His hips snapped back and forth with force, the tip of his hardened member hammering against what he could only assume was her cervix._

_The whole experience was bringing him dangerously close to his climax and he wondered how close Miya was to hers. He watched her face as she urged him on._

_“Oh, god! Don’t stop!” She cried out as her hands wrapped around his back and grabbed hold, her legs capturing his waist and gripping like a vise. Then her body stiffened and spasmed, her face contorting as her walls gripped his erection, milking it rhythmically._

_That was the end for him, his voice echoed her own as he throbbed and released himself inside of her._

 

Masato woke up, his head heavy with alcohol and sleep. The early morning light was just starting to peek through the window in the dorm he shared with Jinguji and Kurosaki. A heavy fog clouded his mind as he tried to acclimate himself to wakefulness. He felt confused. Glancing around the room, there was an overriding sense that he shouldn’t be there. But he didn’t know why. Something was missing. But what?

He shifted in his bed and felt a cold stickiness in his briefs and then the dream from the night before came flooding back to him.

“Oh no…” He whispered to himself when he realized what happened. Groaning softly, he flung himself back down to his bed and threw an arm over his eyes.

He was twenty years old and yet, somehow, he’d managed to have a wet dream. He groaned again when he remembered the subject of his wet dream: Miya, Ittoki’s twin sister. He couldn’t even fathom why it had been her and not Nanami.

Then he blushed as figments of last night came back to him. The way she’d so boldly proclaimed to being one hell of a kisser and the contest Shibuya and her engaged in with him as the judge.

He remembered Shibuya’s kiss hadn’t swayed him in any sort of way. It was like kissing his sister. But Miya… he’d felt even more intoxicated than he had before he kissed her. Masato pressed the back of his hand to his mouth as he remembered the taste of her in his mouth.

If he was more like Jinguji, that kiss would’ve lead to a lot more. Subconsciously, he probably really wanted it too. But he wasn’t Ren. And, despite his initial disappointment upon waking, he was glad it had only been a dream. Arousal wasn’t any indication of affection. He never thought of Miya like that before, and, probably would never think of her like that again.


	2. Kissing Tokiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A minor interaction between Miya and Tokiya. Take place in the Twin Circumstance Universe.

He leaned in slightly, his head dipping low in a provocative manner. His eyes were soft. Softer than usual. I remember when I first came to live here. His eyes had this hard set to them. Hard and untrusting. He didn’t like me then. Recently though, I felt like he was taking a softer stance where I was concerned.

Tokiya was definitely more open to what I said now than he had been. I hoped so. Weirdly, it always bothered me when he would get up in arms no matter what I did. It probably didn’t help that I antagonized him on a daily basis.

Right then, though, it felt like neither of us was throwing our guard up. His dark blue eyes gazed at me such intensity my heart started to race without warning. My cheeks burned and I couldn’t even begin to guess why.

The atmosphere was strangely charged. Calling it electrified wouldn’t have been exaggerating.

“Miya…”

His voice was low. Throaty. He leaned in some more and my eyes fluttered closed without much thought. A barely audible gasp passed my lips when I felt something soft brush over them. My whole body was tense, tweaked with pent up energy. Excitement churned and clenched in my stomach.

I didn’t open my eyes. I didn’t want to break whatever spell had been cast over me. I felt it again, followed soon after by the firm press of lips against mine. My heart thundered in my ears. Then I felt it. A tongue probing at my lips at first, then thrusting past to tease against my own.

A soft groan sounded between us. I wasn’t sure whose it was, but decided it didn’t matter. His kiss deepened as his hands moved to my waist and pulled me in. I leaned into him, my body pressing into his. Another groan passed between us, both of our voices unmistakable as they mingled in the space around us.


End file.
